Conventionally, there have been information processing apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras (for example, camera-integrated recorders) which image a subject to generate image data.
For example, an image processing apparatus which records image data on the basis of a timing at which a predetermined object is detected from the image data generated by an imaging unit has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).